


Live Stream

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist's Card [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Collage, Dick is trying to live on his own, Gen, Humor, It's not working, Jealousy, Pre death Jason Todd, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Batfam Bingo prompt: Green Eyed





	Live Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonebreakjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/gifts).



Getting into his dorm room Dick when over to his min fridge opening it before closing it. SNiffling he went over to his laptop opening it to do some homework. He had a floor table so he sat down there with pillows, back against the best as well a bottle of water.

twenty minutes into trying and failing to get some work done he started sniffling as his eyes stung with tears threatening to fall. Grabbing a t-shirt Dick turned on his camera on his laptop.

Out of habit, he had been keeping up with his cover as Dick Grayson-Wayne, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, Freshmen to Gotham University and his streaming had gone down since starting classes.

As he set up his live stream the chat right away started to pop up with names. Sniffling he ignores the words of "Are you okay? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Hey, guys, it's been a while," Dick rubbed his nose. "So, last time I gave you guys a tour of my dorm. Remember what I said about being on my own cause I'm an adult now and I can so do this all by myself? WELP."

Dick groaned rubbing his face.

"I was wrong! I have all this homework to do, textbooks to read... and I haven't eaten real food in days!" Dick whimpered. "I've been eating RAMEN. RAMEN, OH God, do you know how bad that is for an acrobat?! Look! Look at my stomach! It's all poking out from the evil demon noodles!"

He patted the small bump where his flat belly used to be.

"I've also been eating junk at parties because I'm starving," Dick sat back down looking tired eyes blinking. "I did this to myself. I told myself I don't need an allowance, I can do just fine!"

Dick rubbed his shirt over his face.

"I've eaten so many burgers, tacos, I don't know how to cook!" He looked into the camera. "I've burned down the kitchen at home more than five times! Alfred's banned me from the kitchen! You have no idea how hard it is not to burn water!"

Comments flowed in the chat but mostly went ignored.

"I hate my job. My job is full of jerks and bad tippers. SOMEONE. TIPPED ME... A PACKAGE OF GUM. I don't want gum, I WANT money so I CAN LIVE!" Dick shuffled out his backpack yanking out a small package of gum holding it out the camera. "It's not even a full packet! IT'S ALMOST GONE! I was trying to get something to eat on the way home and I didn't even have enough for a cheeseburger! They're LIKE A DOLLAR!"

Sniffling, Dick pushed this face-up way too close to the camera. "DADDY IM OUT OF MCDONALDS MONEY. WHY DID YOU LET ME GO!?"

\--

Bruce was in the middle of a meeting with his company going over some important things for their international branches. Off to his side, a twelve-year-old Jason was paying on his phone and listening to music. Load music from the sound of it coming out of the earphones.

The music cut off as small buzz was nearly missed by Bruce as Jason raised an eyebrow before turning his phone sideways to watch a video. For a second Jason was just stare at his phone before a stifled laugh as everyone looked at him. Clearing his throat Jason steeled in his chair cover his mouth with the sleeve of his jack.

After a few more minutes Jason as all giggles and sorts as he tried hard not to burst out laughing. It was an important meeting after but it was just that his brother, Mr sunshine boy had been away at college for nearly a year now and had been saying how amazing it was, how well off he was or at least that's what he told everyone a the manor.

Now in the video seeing Dick having some form of confession./breakdown had left him wanting to call up the older boy and mock him. After all before Dick had left he had been, well a dick.

He watched as Dick rolled around on the floor flat on his back with mixing for some sort of whimpering as well of laugh-crying. Dick sat up talking about something at work with the stupid soda machine that always broke and gave out the room flavored soda. How the freaking ice cream was always out in the dorm common room.

That he thought coed bathroom was gonna be amazing but NOPE. He had been towel butt slapped more times than he could count. Groaning from the laughs tiring to escape Jason looked up t Bruce who was giving him a look.

"Sorry, B, but uh, have you've been following Dick's youtube?"

"He blocked me. Didn't want his dad looking,"

"ME TOO!" Jason grinned before holding up his phone. "BUT THEN I made a second account so I can watch him whenever he went live. It's been a while so I thought that maybe he stopped making videos but look....!"

"Jason, I'm in a meeting, it'll be over soon," Bruce promised to ruffle the kid's hair with a grin. "How about you go hang out in my office. You can even pick where are we gonna eat when we get done with this okay?"

"Sure!" Jason got up not letting go of his phone. He waved at everyone. "Bye! It was nice to meet everyone!"

"Bye Jason," "Bye son!" "It was nice to meet you too!"

Leaving the room Jason ran to Bruce's office. Once inside he locked the door. It was good to be able to laugh as loud as he wanted to. Running over to the large desk he sat down in Bruce's chair. Setting his phone up on the desk he leaned on his forearms watching.

"THan she just likes pinched my butt!" Came Dick's voice almost in hysterical. "Coworkers can't do that! I'm pretty sure that's sexual harassment!"

SNorting Jason kept watching as Jason went from laughing to crying before throwing himself onto the floor sobbing about how much he wanted an elephant or at least a cheeseburger.

Picking up his phone Jason paused for a long moment before thinking about if he should say something in the chat. Dick wasn't answering anyone so likely it was going to be ignored. Suddenly Dick sat up and closed the laptop. However, the live stream uploaded to his account.

It only took a second for Jason to shuffling around his backpack for his other phone. Syncing up to WE wifi, thank god so many people worked here, he found the video up Dick's meltdown, sent a link to the Gotham E-News, downloaded a copy for himself as well as uploading it onto a site where anyone could download it if they wanted.

The reason was simple.

Revenge.

Before Dick left to college they had gotten into a yelling fight. Name calling, shoving, pushing and Dick had shoved Jason so hard the teen had slipped off the back porch stairs badly twisting his ankle.

\--

Once Bruce had gotten out of his meeting he was ready to head home. Going to his office he found Jason laying sideways in his chair using a foot to spin himself around while he was watching something.

Going over he peeked at what was on the video. "What is that?"

"Vines, duh," Jason grinned before sitting up stretching. "Done? Cause I'm starving."

"Yes, and so am I." Bruce picked up his coat pulling it on. He grabbed Jason's jacket holding it out to the kid as the boy slipped it on. "Where do you want to eat?"

"I really want a burger." Jason smiled. "Can we?"

"Why not? It's been a while." Bruce took Jason's hand as they left the office. They walked out of the building after the long ride down, "How was school, kiddo?"

"Good. I got a test tomorrow, but I know I'm gonna pass it," Jason grinned. "Hey, Bruce when I go to college, do I have to do by myself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do I have to get a job and then or do I still get an allowance?" Jason asked unsurely. "Because, what if I run out of money or need food?"

"Jason, you won't ever have to worry about that. I'll be happy to pay for your college tuition. Just don't go to the wild," Bruce chuckled. "But promise me you'll get out and have some fun. I heard you spent all your breaks in the library?"

"They have such good books! I got a couple of new ones today," Jason nodded as he started to rattle off the new book he had started reading. "It's only a few chapters but I love it!"

"It sounds like a good book. I'll have to check it out after your done with it," Bruce took them down the street to where there was a nearby that sold pretty good burgers. They walked into the fancy place, the cheapest burger was at least fifty right off the bat. "Alright, let's find a good seat."

"Over there!" Jason said pointing to one part where a booth was brightly lite. "I can read there if it's a long wait!

"Alright." Bruce leads them over. they sat down as Bruce looked over the menu. "Hm, the stake looks good. I might get that instead."

"I want a cheeseburger with no pickles, extra cheese, fires and can I have a chocolate milkshake?" Jason asked pulling out his book. He looked up with a helpful smile. "And a coke?"  
"Sure." Bruce nodded as a waiter came over to ask them what they want. He rattled off what they wanted while filtered with the waiter for a second. Once they left blushing bright red Bruce took out his phone. "Since we're eating out tonight how about we catch am alive?"  
"Really?! Awesome!"  
\--  
Dick was rubbing his face looking over his textbook like it had cheated on him with some sexy Cambrian guy it meets on a cruise and they ran away with each other. Sniffling he flopped a page bitterly when he phone ping'd. Picking up he opened it frowning at the Instagram that popped up with Jason taking a big bite out of his cheeseburger and in his other hand a milkshake.

Which meant that Bruce or a friend had been taking the picture but it was so late in Gotham there's no way Bruce would let Jason out with friends. Sitting up straight Dick shoulder went tense as he glared at the boy's picture.

"He saw my live stream! Shit!" Dick glared at the photo. "Really Jason!? MOCKING ME?!"

The next one was of Jason with sunglasses taking a bite of- Of really delicious looking steak! It must have been Bruce’s dinner. Stomach growling he frowned. Why was his stubborn ass so against letting Bruce at least pay for his food?! He was starving!

Jumping up Dick ran to his small closet digging out clothes. Changing as fast as he could he rushed outside towards his car. Jumping in he hurried towards the city. If he was right, the book off to the far left, was Jason's which meant that the kid would be babbling about it for at least half an hour.

As jealous as Dick was of Jason there was a good chance when he showed up he would (And he hated to admit it) get food and some help from Bruce. Damn it, he really wished he was still the only child. It wasn’t like Bruce even wanted a kid. 

It was only because he grew up and left. Dick knew the only reason that Jason was even around was that he was a replacement. Nothing more. Even though deep in his heart Dick would never admit that he was now jealous of how close the two had become, more of Father-son they had been. 

Gritting his teeth he turned to leave heading to where they were when he stopped. Biting his lip he shook his head. No, he wasn't going to go. He could do this on his own! Going back inside stomach still growling Dick sat back down opening his laptop. 

Well, if he couldn’t get Jason to stay off his live stream than he’d just have to make one that was all about the annoying little street rat. Petty and childish, but that’s exactly what Dick did with the rest of his evening knowing full well it was bond to hurt the kid but if it was a little or a lot he just didn’t care.


End file.
